Fruits Basket: Our Story
by Manaphy and Jirachi
Summary: Kila and Kokoro find each other for the first time. Why do they look the same? Kyo, Yuki, Kila, and Shigure took Kokoro in. And soon she meets the whole family. OCxKyo, OCxMomiji *CHAPTER 3 UP!*
1. 14 years before

**Prologue  
><strong>

**Kila's Story  
><strong>

The man was running as fast as he could with the baby he stole. The police were catching up to him because he could run in the snow that was coming down like a blizzard.

He was getting too cold to run anymore and by then he knew it was hopeless, so he looked around and saw something.

A house!

He run up to it and stared at it. It had a huge gate with just a small enough gap that he could fit though.

He ran up to the house and dropped the baby off.

_If I can't have the baby then the woman can't either, _he thought.

He left the house before the man that lived in the house see could him but he didn't know a kid was in the window watching him.

Then a man came out and pick the baby up then unwrapped it just enough to see its face_, _but there was a problem. It wasn't a human baby it was a baby tiger.

Then there was a puff of smoke and it was a human baby again. He looked at her necklace.

"Kila Sohma" it said. "She's a Sohma and a member of the zodiac" he said as he entered the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoro's Story<strong>

A baby was sleeping peacefully in her comfortable crib next to her twin sister.

_BANG!_

The crib fell over and the twins came tumbling out. They started to cry. Rough hands grabbed one of them and ran out of the room without the white haired baby.

There was soon a scream, which made the baby cry louder. "Kila!'' Was the voice of the baby's mother. A middle aged woman ran in the room, after calling 911, and picked up the white haired baby.

The cops chased the man for a long time and the twin never came home. They gave search parties but there was no luck. She never came home.

The mother was devastated. As for the baby, she was to young to know and as she grew older she have never heard of this _twin_ of hers.

Her mother didn't want to tell her daughter because she was sure that she was dead and she was to heart broken to tell anyone ever again.


	2. Come Stay with Me

**Chapter 1**

Another boring day for me in the Sohma house.

I only find it fun when Momiji comes but he won't come for a while so I'll be bored out of my mind for a week. Actually Everything has been boring for a while now.

School. Home. I just wish we could have some fun.

With Kyo gone it's only me, Yuki, and Shigure.

I sighed as I kept reading my stupid boring book I have to do a paper I went outside to get some fresh air. Then I went outside and started a little walk by myself. It was dark but I didn't care, I liked the dark.

Then I came upon something weird, a tree house. I went in it and it looked as if someone lived in it.

"What are you doing up there" A girl about my age said. "Why are you here at this late at night" I replied. "It's none of your business" she said. "Yes it is it's my family's land."

She looked away without saying anything, I jumped out of the tree house and went up to her. "Just tell me" I said. " I have no where else to stay" she said as she looked down. " You don't have parents to say with?" I asked and she shook her head. "How about you come with me to live with me" I asked. She shook her head. "Come on" I said as I ran to my house, but she wasn't following me. So I went back grabbed her arm and took her with me.

When we got to the house I saw Yuki looking for me, she squirmed. "Hey, Yuki I found this girl in the forest living in a tree house" I said. He looked down at her and said, "She looks like you, Kila."

"I know but thats not the point she needs a home" I said.

She got out of my grasp and started to run but Yuki got in front of her, scaring her, making her fall to the ground. I went up to her and helped her up. "Sorry if Yuki scared you" I said then I gestured her towards the door.

She shook her head. "Come on just for one night" I begged and she hesitated. "We don't want you to get cold" Yuki said. She nodded, "Ok." And we all walked in.

We saw Shigure in the living room "Who's this" he said. " My names Kokoro" she said. "Hello, I'm Shigure and I see you've meet Yuki and Kila" he said. "Do you mind me asking why your here"

"She was living in a tree house in the forest" I said and he burst into laughter. "Don't mind him" I said as we walked away.

We went up stairs to our guest room and opened the door "This" I said "Is your room".


	3. The Secert is Out as the Cat Comes In

**Chapter 2**

Kila gestured me in. The room was empty and very plain with just one window.

_Creak Creak _

I looked up.

"We havent been in this room for a long time so I'll open a window" Yuki said as he did so.

_Creak Creak_

The sound was coming from the ceiling.

_Creak Creak_

_CRASH! _

Suddenly a boy with red hair busted through the ceiling, "Yo" He said to Yuki. "Time to piper rat boy. I'm here to collect."

"Funny I thought they would of sent someone bigger" Yuki replied. "Argh Thats right you better get your tough talk out of the way now because I'm about to wipe that stupid little smirk right off your face!" he said as he flung his fist at Yuki.

"Stop!" I yelled as I flung myself at him then I tripped on a piece of wood. It made me aciddentaly hugged him. There was a puff of smoke and Shigure came in the room. "Yuki, what were all those crashing sounds, Kyo isn't here is he?" he asked. The smoke cleared and instead of the orange haired boy there was a orange furred cat.

The cat looked fustrated. My eyes widened, "Is he a cat? is this real? Is this a dream?" I asked them. "Wow I though we would last longer then I thought. When Kyo came I thought we were screwed" Kila said " What's that supost to mean!" Kyo said but Kila ignored him. I fell to the ground, my head in my hands. Im having a serious headache.

Kila stood there, thinking. "You're going to pay for this!" The cat shouted at me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Lets see you try" I glared at him, he glared back.

He growled. "Kyo stop!" Kila ordered him. "Like Im going to take orders from you!" He scoffed, looking away. I looked up to Shigure, "How is he a cat?" I asked.

"Its a curse we turn into the members of the zodiac when hugged by a member of the opposite gender" Kila said. "Oh... Ok" I got up and dusted myself off. "Are you ok, Kokoro?" Yuki asked. "Yeah" I nodded. "Kokoro... Such a stupid name" Kyo muttered. I looked at him, eyes close to tears. I dont like that stupid cat.

I could see his glare softened when he saw my eyes. "Kyo! Dont be mean!" Kila barked at him. A puff of smoke came again. I couldnt see the rest as Kila pushed me out of the room with her.

"Come on! I'll show you my room~" She grabbed my hand, leading me to a door and walked in. "Nice room" I complemented. She saw my eyes and looked hurt. "Dont listen to what Kyo says! He's just a big bum!" She waved it off.

I smiled at her, she wasnt that bad. "He gets on everyones nerves" She crossed her arms. I giggled. "I can believe that" We laughed together. "Kila! Guess who's here?" Shigure shouted from down stairs.

She smiled, "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and led me down stairs. I soon saw a boy with lusious blonde hair and blue eyes. "Momiji!".

**Sorry for the short chapter we haven't updated in a while so we wanted to get it** **back **


End file.
